Coming Together: A Fairy Tale Ending
by Radicaledwardx
Summary: As the final battle with Naraku draws near, Kagome finds herself wondering where she belongs, and whether she'll have a happy ending after all.
1. Once upon a time

**Author's Note: **Here's the first of a series of Inuyasha ideasI have scribbled down in my big big notebook 'o ideas. I am still working on typing out the later chapters of DP but with school and work, it's taking a longer time. Anyway, **_please review_** this and my other story if you could. I would love to know what you think. I should have this _and _DP updated within a week though, so enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _do I really need one of these? sighsI do not own Inuyasha...(frowny-face)

**Coming Together: A Fairy Tale Ending**

_Chapter One_

In an open field six travelers passed by. The flowers were perked up and seemingly happy as they tilted their leaves to better catch the rays of the sun. The birds chirped away and there was a slight breeze that tickled you just barely before it was gone. The fresh air was wonderful, and the sun warmed the skin of the time traveler Kagome. She loved it in the feudal era sometimes. It was so beautiful and simple compared to the loud noises and hustle of modern-day Japan. She sighed as they passed the field and headed back into the woods that would lead them to Kaede's village. It would have been nice to stop for lunch there, but they were so close…

Kagome stopped and lingered on the edge of the woods for a bit, wanting to take in the scene of the pretty field for just a bit longer if she could. She shifted the bow and arrows she carried on her back, and wiped a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Aha! I have found a shard of the sacred jewel! Hand it over human or I'll kill you!"

Kagome turned around as a weasel looking demon rose itself to full height as it threatened her. Panicked, she looked to find Inuyasha or the others, and realized that they had unknowingly gone on ahead. She was on her own. Grabbing her bow and strumming an arrow she prepared to shoot the demon when she heard something heavy coming through the trees.

"Hiraikotsu!"

And just like that the demon was cleanly cut in half and disposed of, leaving Kagome looking a little surprised with her bow and arrow still ready to fly. Sango, followed closely by the others ran to see if Kagome was alright. She put down her bow and stashed her arrow in her quiver, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked as she looked over her for any visible injuries. Kagome, for her part, just nodded her head and thanked her for her concern. When she looked up though, it was into the face of one very annoyed Inuyasha.

"What the hell is your problem?" he all but barked at her, "Can't you even keep up with us? Damn! I can't turn my back on you for five freaking seconds without you getting kidnapped, possessed, or attacked by something!" Kagome closed her eyes again to control her temper, then, opening them again…she lost it.

"Chill out Inuyasha! I was just about to take care of it myself, you don't have to worry about me-"

"Oi! Who said I was worried about you anyway!"

"Inuyasha…." Kagome said, her eyebrow ticking, Inuyasha tensed and prepared for the worst.

"I'm going home!"

Inuyasha let out the breath he was holding for what he thought was a dreaded S-I-T.

Kagomelooked over at Sango, "Can I borrow Kilala?"

"Sure," Sango said, "but it _is_ just a little ways until home, would you rather just walk the rest of they way with us?" With a glare over in Inuyasha's direction, Kagome told her no. In a matter of seconds she was on Kilala and flying away from the group, but most importantly to her, away from Inuyasha.

"Keh! Don't know why she's so touchy!" he declared crossing his arms and turning his head to one side (mostly to avoid the dead-pan look he was getting from Sango and the others).

"You just don't get it do you?" she said with a flat tone in her voice.

"It's not my fault she's so damn touchy!" Inuyasha defended, geez, didn't she hear him the first time? Miroku simply shook his head and followed through with his intent to walk closer to the group, and by group…he meant Sango.

Putting one covered hand on her should for distraction; hesighed and prepared to make his move, "Inuyasha, you still have much to learn in the ways of women. They like to be treated…special." As he said this last part, the seemingly innocent hand had begun it's descent to its target. It would have reached its goal too…if it weren't for the demon slayer's impeccable instincts. Grabbing the offending hand and twisting the arm it was attached to Sango found that her eyebrow had suddenly developed a twitch.

"Don't even try it perv."

His plans ruined, Miroku decided to play it cool, "Sango! You wound me!"

* * *

Having safely reached her destination point, Kagome was still fuming over the fight she had with Inuyasha a few minutes ago.

"That jerk! I don't need protection! Well…at least that much," she said, her anger deflating a little bit, "Well, maybe I do get into trouble but it's not like _he _doesn't either! Or that that I _always_ need to be saved!"

With these final angry thoughts swimming in her head, she jumped into the ancient well that would transport her back to her own time.

* * *

"She's really gone back home! Inuyasha, you jerk!" yelled Shippou as he shook his fists at the offending demon.

Well, half demon.

"Get off my back! It's not like it's _my _fault she's so touchy!" he shot back, just _how_ many times was he going to have to explain it to them?

"Well you better go back and apologize to her or she won't come back!" the little foxed demon seethed.

Inuyasha snorted, "Nothin' doin'! I ain't doing anything I don't hafta! It's not like I said anything that wasn't true!"

"But," tried Sango, "You know as well as I do she could have taken out that little weasel demon."

"Then why didn't she huh?"

Miroku sighed and started leading Sango away, but not before tossing out his two-cents in the conversation, "C'mon Sango, it's useless to try and talk to one who can't be reasoned with."

"I agree, humph!"

"I _didn't do_ anything wrong!" said an exasperated Inuyasha. With that, he bounded off towards the sacred tree.

* * *

"I'm hoooooome," yelled Kagome as she took off her shoes.

"Kagome," her grandfather greeted, "What are you doing here?"

If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"I live here," she said coldly.

"Oh yes…well I…I was just…" he tried to amend while backing away.

Kagome sighed, "Sorry gramps, rough day."

"Oh! You mean you and Inuyasha had another fight you mean?" said Souta coming around the corner.

Kagome's twitch was back as she struggled not to strangle the young boy. "I'm taking a bath!" she said, leaving behind a cowering grandpa and Souta.

"She's scary when she's mad," Souta whispered when he was sure she was out of hearing reach. His grandpa merely nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was busy sulking in a tree about his favorite subject to think about: Kaogme. 'I didn't do anything wrong!' he reasoned with himself, 'Stupid Kagome! Always gotta be something!' Unfortunately his indignation did not last very long, and as he let out a sigh, he found himself wishing that the object of his though would return. With a longing look towards the direction of the well he sighed again. 'I wish she's hurry up and get back here.' Of course he wasn't thinking of her because he liked her. Nope. Not him _that's _for sure. He once again trailed off into his own wandering train of thought when suddenly it got de-railed.

A soul snatcher was floating by.


	2. Two Timing

**Coming Together: A Fairytale Ending**

**Chapter 2**

"She's calling to me" Inuyasha whispered to himself. It had been about a year and a half since the shard hunt had begun, and since Kikyo had been resurrected. Her wandering soul had been filled with hatred for him at first, and he felt a heavy responsibility on his shoulders for her. Seeing the woman he once lovedwasn't exactly easy for him. He figured the least he could do was go to hell with her.The day they 'betrayed' each other should have been the day they died together.At the time, he had nothing in particular to live for.

Or at least he hadn't until Kagome had come along…but he couldn't think of her now, if he did, he'd start feeling guilty about what he had to do. With a final longing look in the direction of the well, he offered a silent plea to whatever Gods were listening, '_Hopefully Kagome will stay in her time just a bit longer. She doesn't need this on her mind.'_

* * *

"Aren't those Soul Stealers over there?" asked Sango.

"Hmmmm, it seems to be the case." Miroku said, scanning the area to see if there was anything else amiss.

Sango's temper flared for a moment at seeing the floating demons. She had heard of the romance between the priestess and Inuyasha, but had hoped that he would come to his senses about her. She was dead for goodness sakes! Dead dead dead dead dead! Couldn't he get that through his thick skull? He had a perfectly alive and well Kagome who was so obviously in love with him it was ridiculous! What was worse, Sango knew that Inuyasha reciprocated her feelings, but there was always something he tried to wedge between them.

She sighed and decided not to tell Kagome of what she knew would happen tonight. The girl had enough to deal with trying to lead two lives at once. She went to go back inside the hut when Shippou voiced what they were all thinking.

"Maybe it's a good thing Kagome left."

They all nodded, and at Kilala's agreeing meow walked inside.

* * *

Inuyasha was flying through the forest, dodging trees and branches as best as he could, trying to keep up with the soul snatcher her was following. Just when it seemed like the stupid thing would never stop- it did in a clearing. In the middle of this clearing stood Kikyo, the image of calm as he approached.

"Kikyo…"

She regarded him coolly as her soul snatchers drifted idly around her, "You just got back from searching for Naraku correct?"

"Wha- how did you know?"

She smiled at that, though it was not an entirely kind smile.

"Naraku has gone into hiding once again."

"What? Where?"

* * *

Kagome gratefully stepped into the warm water of the bath. It had been a while since she'd had a long relaxing wash. Their last journey to find rumors of Naraku had turned up nothing, and the group was becoming more frustrated with each dead end. On the plus side, if Naraku was in hiding, then maybe she could catch up on her studies. Goodness knows how behind she was.

"It'd be nice to go to school tomorrow. I could see my friends again, and catch up a bit."

Her determination rising, Kagome had visions of A+ floating in her head, maybe she could ace her math test after all!

"Yes! I will do it! I can do it! I'll go back and catch up on all my studies! Yes! Yes! All those…" she suddenly felt very deflated as she realized just _how_ much work she'd have to catch up on, her determination turning into hopelessness, "Awww who am I kidding?"

* * *

Inuyasha walked back into the village the next afternoon with determination. He had been digesting the information he got last night, trying to come up with some sort of plan. That bastard Naraku, he was going down this time! Bursting into Kaede's hut (and nearly giving Shippou a heart attack) he announced his plan thus far:

"Pack your shit, we're leaving tomorrow!"

"Inuyasha, we just got back," said a tired Sango.

"Yeah," chimed in Shippou, "And Kagome's not even back yet!"

"I know that stupid! That's why I'm gonna go get her!"

Shippou growled at Inuyasha and he glared back at him. The kit was standing on thin ice, all Inuyasha needed was an excuse to go after him…

"Might I ask what brought on this sudden want to leave?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha thought the monk knew damn well who he was seeing last night, but wanted to hear him admit it, which pissed him off.

-Flashback-

"_He is making his way southwest"_

"_You're sure of this?"_

_If Kikyo heard him she gave no indication, "Inuyasha, the time will soon come when he will be defeated."_

"_What are you talking about? Kikyo, how do you know all this?"_

"_I shall come to you when the time comes, do not forget that." _

Before he could stop her she was lifted p and disappeared into the night, leaving Inuyasha with mixed feelings. He was glad she had gotten the information she did, but knew she must've put herself in harms' way to do so. He hated knowing that he may not be able to protect her from another miserable death, one was quite enough.

"Don't worry about how I know, I just do!" he huffed.

As they all glared at Inuyasha he tried to keep his temper in check. _'Assholes,' _he thought violently to himself.

"Well you better go get Kagome then if we're going to leave," Said Sango.

"Yeah! That is if she's willing to come back that is!" yelled Shippou. The brat was really pushing it…

"Keh! Of _course_ I'm getting her! Geez! Lay off already," He said and stomped out of the hut.

Shippou sighed, "He's such a baka sometimes…"

* * *

Kagome had gotten up that morning, took one look at her clock, and bolted out of her room. In a whirlwind of teenage girl, she somehow managed to get up, get dressed, clean up and shove a piece of toast in her mouth as she walked out the door. _'A new ten minute record!'_ she thought to herself.

"Bye mamma I'm going to school!"

"Kagome wait-"

"No time mamma I'm late!"

As Kagome left, a sleepy-eyed Souta came walking down the stairs, "Mamma what's she doing? Doesn't she know it's Sunday……"

Standing in front of an empty school Kagome could not believe the conclusion she had come to.

"Whaddya mean it's Sunday?" said a flabbergasted Kagome. She couldn't believe it! One of the few times she can actually go to school and it has to be a day it's closed! Didn't they have weekend classes or something she could go to?

"Higurashi!" yelled a voice from behind. Kagome turned to see Hojo running up to her.

"Hojo?" The boy was a nice guy, really he was, and he was hopelessly after Kagome. He also had a talent for pointing out the obvious.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? It's Sunday, the school's closed."

See?

"Besides, with your rosacea, being out in the sun can't be a good idea." Kagome turned red at that one. But at least it was a real ailment. One time her grandfather had called her in with a case of love sickness. He must be getting senile in his old age…

"Oh, don't worry about me," she tried to reason; "I have some uh… cream that's working just greaaaaaaat!" Dear Gods her face was going to break from her fake smile.

"Oh, well since your feeling better, how about I take you out on a date? No ditching though."

Poor Kagome and her guilt, she had ditched the boy more times than she could count. She couldn't refuse him now, and besides, what was she going to do? Go back and get into another fight with dog boy? Pfffft, as if.

"Sure, I'd love to-"

"Great! Come on with me!" said an elated Hojo, "There's a festival in town!"

* * *

Inuyasha had come to get Kagome in the late afternoon, and was told she was out with a friend. He decided that he would hang around for her, but as the afternoon turned into night, he started getting impatient.

'_Stupid girl, her friends are back on the _other_ side of the well…"_

Still, he couldn't help that it bothered him to know she had such a life-without him- onthis side of the well. What happened if she decided one day to go home a never come back. She apparently could go on here without him and the others, while he…

His ears twitched at the sound of two people coming up the stairs. Kagome was home! But she had someone with her…a boy…

Inuyasha gripped that branch of the tree he was sitting on. _That's_ what was more important than coming with him? Some stupid boy?

He stifled a growl as he noticed Kagome held a small stuffed dog the damned boy had given her. Wait, wasn't that the same stupid weakling that bothered her before? He better not be trying to court her or so help him…

His ears twitched again as he heard voices drift up to his perching spot, maybe she was trying to get rid of him . Or maybe, the moron wouldn't leave her alone and he needed to go _separate_ this boy from _his _girl... physically.His thoughts were dashed though, as he heard the conversation that was taking place.

"Thank you for a wonderful day Hojo. I had a nice time," then she added blushing a little, "And this dog is really cute!"

He didn't need to know the stuffed little white dog reminded her of Inuyasha...

Keh! The boy got her a stuffed dog and she was falling all over him. He saved her life numerous times and what does _he_ get? Sat that's what.

The dumb boy blushed at the comment, "No problem Kagome, you're a wonderful date."

Whoa whoa whoa, date? Wasn't dating a part of courting in this era? That bag a' flesh better hope it's not.

"Well," Kagome said flashing a sweet smile, "Goodnight!"

Inuyasha was preparing to leap and meet her in her bedroom when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Hojo had grabbed Kagome's wrist before she could walk away, and was looking at her funny. Inuyasha didn't like it one bit.

"Kagome?" he said hesitating as he positioned himself in front of her. He was getting closer to Kagome as she looked at him, wondering what in the world he was doing.

Inuyasha's train of though was along a similar path. The boy was up to something, and he was sure he wouldn't like what it was.

"Hmm?" asked Kagome. He was coming closer to her, and she wasn't entirely sure what he was doing until, taking a deep breath he went for it. Kagome's mind went blank for a few seconds as his lips came to cover her own.

Hojo had acted upon one of the few impulses of his life and kissed Kagome Higurashi.


	3. The Kiss

**Authors' Notes: **Bah, came down with some sort of bug this weekend. I'm sure going to work and school the whole time didn't help it either. Fortunately I napped and feel mucho better now. Hopefully I'll get 2 chapters done this week…we shall see…

* * *

**Coming Together**

**Chapter 3**

As Inuyasha sat watching the scene, his mind raced with thoughts, one standing out over all others:

'_What the hell?'_

He never was very articulate…

Kagome was sure she was blushing from head to toe. Her first kiss! As Hojo looked down at her shyly she couldn't help but avoid his eye, she was speechless at the moment.

"Well Higurashi…goodnight." Hojo turned away and bound down the stairs, happier than he had been in a long time.

Kagome leaned against the Sacred Tree for a moment, her hands to her lips in a thoughtful expression.

'_My first kiss…'_

Inuyasha's anger had quickly turned into shock when the boy planted one squarely on Kagome…

_His_ Kagome.

As he tried to calm his racing heart, he found something else taking over him completely, something sad that he didn't particularly want to deal with. Growling, he bound off his perch in the tree Kagome was standing under and tried to disappear into the well.

'_Keh! So _this _is what she does behind my back…'_

Before he jumped into the well, he turned with sorrow filled eyes towards the girl he was leaving behind.

"Kagome…"

And with that, he leaped down into the dark well.

* * *

Kagome lay in bed later that night, going over the kiss again and again in her head. It seemed a bit over-dramatic, but hey, a first kiss is something you don't forget.

Even if you had hoped that first kiss was going to be given by someone else…

'_Oh stop it! He's already got-' _she sighed before her thoughts ran away with her to a place she didn't want to go '_Give it up girl-he's not even looking in your direction. No matter what you do you'll always just be…there.'_

What was worse, she could have sworn she had seen a blur of red and felt his aura right afterwards, but perhaps that was just her mind's wishful thinking. Her life wasn't some sort of pathetic drama show, or worse: fanfiction. He wasn't going to see one guy kiss her and then BAM! realize that she was 'the one' for him.

'_Pffffttttt-I would be so lucky…'_

When has she fallen in love with Inuyasha anyway? It happened so unexpectedly. One minute she couldn't stand him, the next she was scared to death some giant spider was going to eat him. But was she really in love with him then? Or was she simply scared for a dear friend?

What about the battle with the thunder brothers? She had risked her life then for him and Shippou. Maybe she was, but the moment it really became clear to her was that time she was pinned to the tree. She was unable to move or speak, and she was just sitting there…watching…

"Maybe I'll just go back tomorrow," she said aloud, trying to stop her line of thinking.

Turning over, she tried to catch some sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha had grabbed a hold of his anger again before coming out on the other side of the well. There was no way in hell he was talking to anyone tonight; maybe he could just avoid everyone until this whole thing just blew-

"Hey! I thought you were bringing Kagome back," yelled a tiny kitsune.

Or he could just hit Shippou to relieve some stress.

"She doesn't want to some back yet runt," he countered, half-heartidly swining and missing said runt. His heart just wasn't in it tonight. Hell, his heart wasn't much of anything tonight…

"Yeah right! You _never_ let her stay when she wants to you meanie! I'll bet you got into another fight with her and she doesn't want to be with you anymore!"

Any retort Inuyasha had crumbled as his shoulders and ears drooped. It wasn't meant to be such a blow, but what did the dumb kit know? Turning around, Inuyasha decided to take the long way to the Sacred Tree, just wanting to be away from everyone.

Shippou wasn't dumb, he knew he had crossed a line. But what could have happened to have someone like Inuyasha look so…depressed?

"Inuyasha…?"

"Save it. Get outta here runt," came the tired reply.

Shippou ran off to the village to seek some professional help on his mystery while Inuyasha was left to once again sulk about his favorite subject.

(_'…she doesn't want to be with you anymore!')_

He knew it was ridiculous to think. She was Kagome. She worried about the cuts he got in battle, never mind that he healed up the next day. She always wanted to bandage them with her stupid medicines. She introduced him to ramen, she was his best friend she

'_Kissed another boy..'_

He shook his head to get rid of the thought. She wouldn't leave him would she? An image of Kagome surfaced in his mind from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

_('I'll always be by your side…')_

He sighed and stared at the moon. It would only be a few nights until he was human again. Then he'd be totally worthless to Kagome. He wouldn't even be able to protect her.

It was just as well he didn't pursue her (not that he wanted to). He couldn't afford a luxury like being with her. He didn't even know if he would make it out alive in his current situation.

He had promised Kikyo that he'd go to hell with her. She had told him once that their paths were starting to turn away from each other, but who knew what she meant by that? She may still want his life, and by his reasoning, she had every right to it.

And even before he considered that, he had to live through battling Naraku. Not that he was worried or anything, but in case that slimy bastard did something tricksy , how could he profess his love to Kagome and then die on her?

Not that he _did_ love her or anything…

He had decided she wasn't all that bad when she helped him with the nasty hair demon. He had forgotten when exactly he realized that her scent made him relaxed and feel at home, but he did remember getting really pissed about it.

The last thing he wanted to do was get attached again to another person. The last time had gotten him pinned to some damn tree, and he figured Kagome would be no different.

How wrong he was.

With her cheerful personality, friendship, and a short skirt that didn't exactly hurt matters, he had fallen for her before you could say ear tweak.

'_Just as well she found someone else' _he thought dejectedly to him self, '_it was only a matter of time I guess. She deserves someone who can love her back without hesitation. I just wish…'_

If only it were him.

* * *

Back at Kaede's village, Shippou was reporting the strange behavior of their companion over dinner.

"You're _sure_ that's what happened?" asked Sango.

"Yeah! He was really upset about something, it just had to be Kagome!"

Sango looked puzzled, "They might have argued, but he wouldn't normally be so upset about something that petty."

"She must've really done something to have upset him that bad," said Miroku sagely while sipping his stew.

Shippou puffed up a little, "Serves him right! He's always hurting her feelings! Maybe she finally figured out what a two-timer he is and dumped him!"

Shippou wasn't entirely sure what all those words meant but it seemed to fit.

Sango didn't seem as convinced, "Do you really think Kagome would just give up so easily?"

Miroku sighed and put down his bowl, "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what happened once Kagome gets back."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter 3-woot!

PLEASE REVIEW.I can see how many people visit this story, I'd LOVE feedback from you. Critisism or suggestions are welcome!


End file.
